Bunny
'''Bunny '''is an elven shadowrunner and decker. She is played by Vaati. Character Information Bunny grew up in the town of Roscommon in central Tír na nÓg, being born roughly at the same time as the dawn of the Tir nation. At some point she enrolled in a Draesis order, though because of her lack of magical ability, tensions were strained. Something quite traumatic happened to her, and soon after, her mentor, Marion, smuggled her out of the nation. She spent most of her life as a young adult as a decker in UCAS, where she practiced digital art. Bunny is a compulsive decker and a very effective one. Her deck, which she calls "Deckster", is a Fuchi Virtua-X, an older model. When she runs, she usually sticks to virtual reality and nothing else, though during meets, she often acts as the face of the party. When she began play, she used a crossbow during physical engagements, as she grew up hunting game in Tír na nÓg. The lack of effectiveness of the weapon deterred her from staying with archery, and she began to use light automatics like SMGs instead. Bunny is generally positive about the capabilities of the party despite joking about their lack of efficiency. She was the one who invited Wark to the Tír na nÓg run, and saw no issues in accepting Launch. She is also the most morally conscientious player character, often dissuading the trigger happy Lorenzo from resorting to violence. When she was under the effects of Martin Harlech's Compel Truth spell, she admitted that she finds Lorenzo attractive, although this may have been a light joke. Bunny has a deep interest in the full capabilities of the Matrix and seems to be enthralled by transhumanism, especially Draksyl's brand of digital consciousness. After Draksyl passed on, she received information on Project Gestalt and has expressed an interest in revitalizing the project. Part 1 As the only player character capable of hacking, Bunny played a key role throughout Part 1. Bunny found Draksyl's spectre in the Matrix. The spectre became attached to Bunny in a child-like regard. Bunny was quite interested in Draksyl's technology, especially his deck, a modified Fairlight Excalibur which ran on a practically indecipherable operating system of Draksyl's design. Despite this, she played only a small role in obtaining the chips, which typically required feats of willpower or physical fitness. Bunny wanted to retrieve Draksyl's spectre from the Matrix so the party could use the chips. While searching for an access point, Bunny encountered the technomancer Cookie, but did not take him seriously in any regard. Bunny later hacked into one of Transys's employee grids and found herself outmatched by the excessive security. Her inability to hack Transys's world-class hosts meant that the players had to clear their names to work with Transys. When Knight Errant interrogates the runners, Bunny does most of the talking and seemingly convinces them to clear the player's names. It is later revealed that they only pretended to let the runners off the hook for the purposes of preventing another attack on Castle Laidon. Bunny negotiate with Sir Albus O'Reilly for the network ID codes and extracts the Spectre, inserting the chips into Draksyl's deck and forming Draksyl's e-ghost. When the runners arrived at Castle Laidon, Draksyl had to use Bunny's senses as a conduit to manifest physically. This was a painful experience and kept her from helping the runners during the raid by Novatech infiltrators. She managed (via throwing the deck out the window) to preserve Draksyl's conciousness temporarily and watched Draksyl and Morgana pass away. When the runners were ambushed by Knight Errant at the funeral home, Bunny bargained with Albus O'Reilly for information on Project Gestalt. This gave her awareness of Project Legion and some degree of understanding on Draksyl's work. Side Sessions Bunny was particularly distressed when Jerry and Lorenzo were jailed after Side Session 1. Her credit license was discovered to have been voided during Side Session 2, and while she and Aiushtha were investigating, a young elf named Frankers asked them to beat a game for him. In the game,a crystal was taken from a nearby town and sealed off with nasty insectoid monters. They fight off the insectoids and get the crystal, giving it to the Sage in town. When they beat the game, they woke up up in an overturned GM facility covered in blood and sewage. Cookie states that Frankers drugged them with personafix chips and had them retrieve some sort of disk for him. Angry at being used in such a way, Bunny tracks down Cookie and Frankers, beating them in a digital battle and severely injuring Cookie with a data spike. Part 2 Going back to Tír na nÓg was a miserable experience for Bunny. Her hatred towards the Tir nation did not change for the better throughout the campaign, especially after being thrown into another police operation when she was arrested after the Atlan Lodge attacks. Martin Harlech interrogated Bunny, using magical interrogation to acquire the just cause he needed. Bunny felt horrible that she betrayed her team, even if she was forced into doing it. Bunny and Martin Harlech maintained a turbulent relationship throughout Part 2. Martin Harlech has expressed pity for Bunny on account of her childhood, but does not seem to think that it was a product of the state of Tír na nÓg itself. The two grew to lean on one another out of necessity and became used to the routine of bailing out the rest of the runners from trouble. At Martin Harlech's request, Bunny hacked into the Boyle Abbey grid and discovered audio logs proving that Minister of Defense Dominic O'Brien intended to pardon Packrie Mackrie in spite of his tampering with the runner's personal files. Bunny began to fear for her life after she uncovered this information, and set up an automated email that would disperse information on Project Gestalt throughout the Matrix if she were to fail to cancel it within 24 hours.